Desire
by toxicbullets
Summary: Possible SPOILERS for end of the series. RoyEd Shonen Ai. Roy goes to visit Ed with a plan in mind. But shows a 'certain' flower to show his appreciation for the boy.


_Winter, here. It's Roy/Ed so be warned of Shonen-Ai (Boy love). But it's not heavy :P. Also, possible **SPOILERS** for end of the series. **Disclaimer:** Hiromu Arakawa owns Fullmetal Alchemist, I don't. Nor Ed or Roy._

Roy Mustang looked out the train window, with an uninterested gaze. Still in the Amestris Army attire, a black eye patch covered his left eye from the rest of the world from seeing it. The eye patch was something that he had become accustomed to having on, and rarely ever took it off. The scarred tissue underneath, he wanted to rid himself of it. As if it was a sin, and the eye patch made it go all away. The train he was in jiggled and bounced at every turn it took. He mused if it would fall off its tracks.

He remembered that day when the young alchemist disappeared from this world, his world. His brother pursued wanting to try to find him. Seeing the younger man's brother's intentions, it gave him hope. When they buried him, or an empty coffin –since no body was to be found-, with the name in scripted on the tomb stone was; "Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist", it darkened his spirits. The fact that people were accepting he was gone, even his friend, what was her name, Ms. Rockbell. Roy never once went to the grave after they buried the empty coffin, for it would be accepting the fact, that he was truly dead. Something inside of him coward in fear of seeing the grave, he never would accept it.

Day-to-Day life never once ceased. Paper work still piled, Reports were to be made, Women still asked him out, and everything was the same. The world wouldn't cease because a certain blonde headed boy stopped barging into his office screaming at the older man. But it stopped Roy's world. After much irresolute mourning, Roy decided that he indeed had deeper feelings for the younger boy. If he was still around, Roy knew he would take the opportunity and tell him.

Well, that day came around and it was today. The train came to a halt, but his life was just beginning. The newly promoted General remembered when word of Edward had been found. The older Elric was nearly dead; his auto mail was too small for his somewhat matured body, and he lost most of that babyish look to his face.

Al had made sure to call Roy and inform him with the fantastic news; Al must've been ecstatic because Roy could barely understand him talking so quickly. The only way Roy -himself- knew Ed had matured while he was, wherever he was, because of Al told him through a bunch of foremost details. Roy practically fell out of his chair when he heard the news. Here he was, on his way, to be reunited with an ex-subordinate.

Roy sauntered out of the train and the train station. He'd been in Rizembool once before and was sure he remembered most of it or could ask for directions. It was the only auto mail shop there, or best one thus far. Roy of course stuck out like blood against monochrome colors. Everyone seemed pretty friendly in the town, so he hopefully wouldn't have to worry about them or the terrible ache in his chest.

Roy had already started to make his way over to the house but stopped by a river that was close by to the house. His charcoal colored eyes observed a small yellow flower. It's petals were a light gold, in the middle of the flower a delicate honey colored tube arched out (where all of it's pollen was located), and because of the tube, the flower tilted slightly. But it wasn't withering away; no it was distant from that. His hand was slightly shaky, almost hesitant about plucking it from the ground. Ginger, gloved hands did so, and marveled at the flower. Straightening himself, he heard someone approach him from behind.

Looking over his shoulder he saw the certain blonde that had supposedly died and then came back. The ache in his chest wanted to make him hug him until he had no choice but to hug back. But Roy did none what-so-ever, instead he showed that pompous smirk, with a warm expression in his eyes, not something Ed was used to being on the receiving end of. The site of the boy made him think of him when he was in his younger years, barging into his office, with a red cloak trailing behind him and a metal suit as a large shadow. But now he saw a slightly taller probably by several inches –at least-, honey colored hair longer than he remembered and tied back in a pony tail, white gloves still clung to his hands, he knew he still had auto mail, but God, he was so beautiful.

"Hey Mustang," Ed said smiling crookedly. Ed's golden eyes glanced at Roy; than to the flower, and then back to Roy, "I see you're picking daisies. I never would've thought."

The older alchemist smirked, "It's not a daisy, Ed."

Edward was taken back a bit being called, 'Ed' from him of all people. Usually it was 'Fullmetal' this, or 'Fullmetal' that. But Ed was no longer apart of the military, being buried and everything. Elric sounded too weird in Roy's mouth, so Ed had been the best option. Since Edward never replied Roy continued.

"It's a Jonquil. It means-" Roy said with an unfading smile. "Desire your love."

Roy smirked when he saw the reaction he longed to witness; a deep crimson colored blush, vibrant on Ed's cheeks.


End file.
